


On The Beach

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: Always remember the sunscreen
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 16





	On The Beach

Hutch came back to consciousness, sleep slowly releasing its hold on him. Without opening his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings. Laying on his back, he could hear the sounds of the gentle surf, feel the cool ocean breeze. He smiled as he remembered…

After months of tough, draining cases, they had earned a much needed vacation. They rented this little house on the beach, set apart from their neighbors by a rocky little cove. The seclusion gave them both the peace and privacy they so needed and the seclusion and freedom they desired.

Waking at dawn on their first full day, they made love before falling back to sleep. After waking again and a light breakfast, they took towels, blankets and a picnic basket down to the beach.

They played Frisbee on the sand and went swimming in the waves. Back on the beach, they picked at the food in the basket, feeding bits and pieces to each other then made love again.

Hutch smiled at the remembering as he listened. He could hear the soft breathing of his partner. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Starsky's leg, feeling the sun-warmed skin.

As he moved to roll over, he was stopped by the pain and tightness of his own skin. Slowly, he raised himself up on his elbows and looked down his long, lean body…the bright pink colored long, lean body.

He groaned as he realized his problem: he had fallen asleep in the sun and now the entire front of his body…his completely nude body…was sunburned.

As he slowly sat up all the way, he groaned again, realizing the full intensity of his dilemma.

"Hey babe." Starsky mumbled as he slowly woke. "What's wrong?"

"I…I burned my nuts!"

The statement brought Starsky to a full awakening as he sat up straight. "You what???"

"My nuts, Starsk? My nuts" Hutch shouted, his voice rising in panic. "I burned my nuts!"

Starsky gazed over his partner, who was looking more like a lobster than the blond beauty he so loved. As his eyes reached what he considered the more important parts of that body, they opened wide in surprise.

"Not just your nuts! Look at your dick!" Starsky's voice rose into a shout. "You burned your dick, too!"

Hutch fell back onto the sand. "Oh, great! Now what am I going to do?"

"What are YOU gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Starsky looked over at his prone partner. "Two weeks of vacation and now I can't even come near you, with your stuff all burnt like that!"

Hutch opened his eyes, fixing his partner with his gaze, "Well, thanks for the sympathy, buddy. I'm sorry my painful situation is an inconvenience to you."

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry." Starsky reached out a hand then stopped, thinking better about actually touching the painful looking skin.

Getting up on his knees and moving closer, he leaned down, so that only their lips met, giving his lover a gentle kiss.

"Let's go back up to the house." He whispered. "A cool shower will feel good. Then you can lay down and I can smooth some cream all over your body."

"That could be a bit painful." Hutch said hesitantly.

"C'mon," Starsky stood and, with a smile on his face, leaned down, took his lover by the hand and helped him to stand. "I'll make it feel real good. Trust me."

Hutch looked deep into his partner's eyes. "Always, lover. Always."


End file.
